htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Concrete Solution
Staring *Nutty *Lumpy Featuring *Conspiracy *Giggles *The Mole *Pizza *Sniffles *Lifty and Shifty *Lucy *Boo Appearances *Toothy *Handy *Sadly *Axl *Petunia *Disco Bear *Selfie *Preachy Plot Conspiracy drives to the Happy Tree Cafe and manages to make it inside after nervously watching some construction work on the way. Giggles, the rollerblading waitress, delivers orders to the customers, which includes bacon and eggs to Conspiracy and pancakes with syrup to Nutty. While Nutty drenches his pancakes in syrup, Giggles pours some tea for Conspiracy. He indicates that he'd like some sugar, but because the container is empty, Giggles has to get some more from the pantry. As Nutty happily chows down on his breakfast, he is awestruck upon seeing dozens of bags of sugar in the pantry. As to be expected, Nutty runs out of the cafe clutching a bag of sugar in his hands. Elsewhere, at the construction site on an unfinished bridge, Toothy, Pizza, Axl, Lumpy, and The Mole get ready for work. Lumpy and The Mole punch their time cards, while Toothy grumbles apparently not wanting to work. While Axl and Lumpy begin mixing cement, The Mole guides a truck, carrying numerous metal support wires, backwards. In the back of the truck, a particularly sharp wire moves ever closer to The Mole's unseeing eye. Meanwhile, Lumpy tries to nail two boards together with a nailgun, but nothing comes out. He looks directly into the barrel of the nail gun and squeezes the trigger but still, nothing comes out. He finally realizes that it isn't plugged in. Upon plugging it in, a nail shoots out and hits Pizza in the back of the head. Pizza falls face down in the wet cement, and when Lumpy's efforts to pull him out fail, he pushes Pizza further into the cement. He then smoothes the cement and leaves his hand prints before running off. At this time, Nutty comes running up, carrying his bag of sugar. He slips on the wet cement and falls face down on the ground, while the bag of sugar flies into a pile of bags of cement. When he gets up, Nutty grabs a bag of cement and hurries on his way. Lumpy returns now and unknowingly pours the bag of sugar into a cement mixer. Back at Nutty's house, he puts a piece of cereal in a bowl and pours the bag of cement over it, still thinking he possesses sugar. After quickly eating the cement, his mouth becomes dry and twisted. He sees a glass of water and begins chugging it. Later, an ambulance sits outside his house, wherein Sniffles, the medic, examines Nutty who lies on a gurney. Sniffles begins tapping a bulge in Nutty's stomach with a reflex hammer and lets out a triumphant, "Aha!" Back at the newly constructed bridge, a line of cars waits for Lumpy to remove a barricade blocking the bridge. At the end of the line, just behind the truck with the metal support wires which have impaled The Mole's body in numerous places, Sniffles' ambulance pulls up. Lumpy removes the barricade and opens the road. Everyone on the bridge cheers, but it begins to rain. The sugar in the bridge begins melting as the water hits it, causing cars to lose their traction and swerve or stop. The ambulance sways up and down as it moves forwards, causing Nutty's unstrapped gurney to roll back and forth. As Sniffles turns around to attempt to strap Nutty's gurney down, he slams into a car. Sniffles' head slams into the steering wheel where he is crushed, while Nutty flies out of the ambulance through the windshield. He hits Lumpy and knocks him off the bridge, while Nutty grabs onto the railing for dear life. At that moment, the rain stops. The concrete in Nutty's stomach begins weighing his body down, causing his lower half to fall off. His stomach is exposed and the concrete continues to pull down him down. Lumpy lands on the road below and as he tries to get up, he is run over by Lifty and Shifty's van. Panicking, they get out and try to help Lumpy, but upon finding his wallet they take his money and drive off. While Nutty struggles to keep himself from falling, his tongue touches the rail of the bridge. Tasting the sugar, he enthusiastically begins to lick the railing. Back on the ground, Lumpy tries once again to stand up. This time a section of concrete falls on him, crushing his back. When the concrete falls forward to crush the rest of Lumpy's body, we see that the piece of the bridge that fell was the piece that Lumpy shoved Pizza into earlier. We cut back to Nutty who is still eating the bridge, now holding onto either side of the split bridge. Nutty eats the last section of the bridge keeping the two halves together, causing them to fall away from each other and tear Nutty in half. His stomach falls. While Boo is walking on the street, Lucy lets out a gasp and points. Boo, unable to see, stands in place and is crushed by Nutty's stomach. Moral "Take the bitter with the sweet!" Deaths *The Mole is impaled by sharp rebar. (Death was shown afterwards) *Pizza is shot in the back of the head with a nailgun and possibly suffocates when he falls face first into wet cement. *Sniffles' head is crushed when it slams into the steering wheel of his ambulance. *Lumpy is crushed by a block of cement . *Nutty is torn in half when he causes two halves of the bridge to break apart. *Preachy, Selfie, ,Petunia, Disco Bear, Grinny, and several Generic Tree Friends die when their vehicles fall off the bridge. (Death not shown). *Dash was driving the red car that Sniffles crashed into. She possibly died after being hit or may have died when the bridge cuts in half. (debatable and death not shown) *Grinny also dies when he falls off the bridge. *Boo is crushed by Nutty's cement-filled stomach. Category:Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Dimension 1 Episodes